As a binding tie (binding band), as disclosed in Patent Literature 1, known is a synthetic resin-made binding tie in which a slip-off prevention function for a tie portion is provided in a head portion by ratchet teeth and the like. A synthetic resin-made binding tie is inexpensive and easy to handle, and often used as binding means for a relatively light load such as a wire harness.
In the binding tie, a to-be-bound object can be bound by simply pulling the tie portion with the fingers, and, in the case where a large tightening force is required, firm binding is surely enabled by using a binding toll.
Moreover, a metal-made binding tie (metal tie) is used in binding in the case where further strength is necessary, such as the case where a plurality of metal pipes are to be bound. As in a metal-made binding tie disclosed in Patent Literature 2, for example, a binding tie in which the ball-lock type is employed in order to prevent a tie portion from slipping off from a head portion is known.
The binding tie is self-locked by a ball which is moved by a phenomenon in which the tie portion tries to be moved in the direction along which the tie portion is pulled out from the head portion, by reaction of a tightening force or the like. The binding tie is excellent because, in the case where a large pull out force due to a strong tightening force acts, a countermeasure can be taken in which the ball (3) causes the tie body (2B) to be recessedly deformed so as to enter a recess (12) of a root tie portion that is previously passed through the head portion.
However, in the structure where the slip-off prevention is performed by the self-lock function due to the ball to keep the tightening force, in the case where strong vibration or shock acts on a to-be-bound object or the binding tie itself, for example, there is a possibility that the ball is instantaneously moved and the tie portion is slightly moved in the slip-off direction, and it is feared that the structure becomes functionally unstable. Also in the case where recess deformation is formed by the ball, also the recessed engagement portion itself is deformed by the self-lock function due to the ball, and hence there is room for improvement in the viewpoint of whether the pressing is so strong that sure engagement is realized or not.
In the powered or manual bundling tool (apparatus) disclosed in Patent Literature 3, a technique is disclosed in which, as shown in FIGS. 15 to 17 and the like of the literature, a forced pushing drive of a punch (100) having a hemispherical end portion (202) causes a band (136) positioned in a head portion to be forcibly push deformed, and the deformed portion is pushed into an opening (30) of the secured end (144) to be engaged therewith.
Namely, a metal band is surely plastically deformed by forced punching caused by a machine, to cause bands to engage with each other, thereby obtaining a slip-off prevention function which is more assured as compared with an engagement due to the self-lock function.